Demon Lord's New Pet?
by ArtOfHowWeGrieve
Summary: Raenef's lessons bomb again...but this time, they have consequences that were not forseen, dealing with Eclipse. Raenef made a big oopsy. And he is left to fix the mess alone. The horror. r
1. Raenef being Raenef

**"Demon Lord's New Pet?"**

Author: Lady Maeve

Rating: Um, its pretty safe actually, just shounen ai in later chapters but who knows, maybe I'll make a yaoi ending?

Disclaimer: Don't sue me, I'm poor. ...Demon Diary is not mine.

""""""""

Chapter One

Lord Raenef tried to pay attention, really. It was not his fault that the lessons were about as exciting as the color brown or counting sheep, yet not as easy. Dimly, he heard Eclipse drone on about things only demon lords can care about.

"If you can get enough mezras and configure them a certain way —" ,

_Yet the sun outside the library window shines so brightly_

"You could do some super-scary attack —"

_and the grass seems so green and inviting_

"With lots of stuff blowing up and going 'poof'—".

_and the rabbits just sing my name_.

"DON'T POOF THE RABBITS!" Young Raenef suddenly yelled when, somewhere in his mind, two wavelengths melded. Eclipse's eyes narrowed.

"You haven't been paying attention all this time? Lord Raenef, from now on until the end of the lesson, don't move, don't breathe, if you so much as squeak, I shall hang you from the roof!" Eclipse said with a dead calmness that made Raenef resist an urgent impulse to pee in his pants. He could make fun of Eclipse on a good day, joke around, even yell at, yet beneath all this, Eclipse was still a demon that could dismiss Raenef from life within seconds.

Raenef sat still. And listened. And tried very hard to commit this to memory. Then, the worst happened. It started with a little gasp. Raenef twitched his nose hopelessly. His eyes watered. It was coming...mounting...rising...

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaACHOO!"

Eclipse's eye twitched. "Out."

"But the lesson...I was listening..."

"Out."

Raenef teleported to his room and breathed a deep sigh. One part of him wanted to stay there and apologize. Another part liked the fact that his head was still firmly attached to his body. He sat on his bed morosely. Maybe Eclipse should find another demon lord, Raenef thought. His shoulders drooped and the large jade eyes filled with sparkly unspilled tears at the thought. The idea of the tall, dark demon leaving him was an utterly miserable one.

Just then, there was a crash, then a knock on his door. Raenef perked his head up and his heart raced like a startled rabbit. "Eclipse?" he called out hopefully.

"No, baka! Open the door!" Erutis' voice echoed through Raenef's chamber. The demon lord in training frowned and, after a long minute, went to let Erutis in. The swords-woman had Chris in a deathlike grip on his arm that was slowly but surely turning it purple.

"Raenef!" She squealed. "How did lessons go today?"

"...Fine, Erutis." Raenef was about to say something else when Chris made a warning noise and used his free arm to make cutting motions at his throat. Raenef understood at once. Someone gave Erutis sugar. The safest and _only_ way of dealing with her now was to agree with everything said and did. The consequences of disobeying Erutis in this state were traumatizing memories Chris and Raenef tried very, very hard to forget.

"Aww, honeybunny," Erutis cooed at Raenef. "What's wrong? It's not Eclipse, is it? Why that bitter, awful man!" Raenef was about to defend Eclipse, saying he was nothing the like, but the chance did not present itself. He was too busy being occupied with being dragged out the door by the front of his tunic.

Raenef struggled at first. Then, he found it easier to stick out his legs in front of him on his heels and cross his arms. That way, he would be mobile without moving his legs. After a good ten minutes of being pull along in that manner by Erutis, she finally deposited him in front of the massive library doors.

"Go in."

"Um, Erutis, I can't...he's already mad."

"Fine." Erutis said. Raenef had exactly a moment and a half of relief before he was shoved none-too-gently inside the castle's library by an overdosed Erutis.

It took Raenef a while to recover from initial shock before he inspected his surroundings. Eclipse was sitting at the desk, leaving his task of reading a book and settling for focusing on Raenef and raising an eyebrow.

"I erm, the thing is...see..." Raenef elegantly explained as he tapped his index fingers together. Erutis pulled Chris along behind her into the library.

"He wanted to apologize and start the lesson over," she stated.

"Is that so, Master Raenef?" Eclipse looked at him imploringly while Raenef started at his tutor in horror.

"_...murr?_"

Erutis nodded madly and pushed Raenef forward once again. The giant doors slammed shut behind them, leaving the four residents alone with the books. Erutis dragged Chris to a nearby couch and settled herself happily to watch. Every-so-often, she gave an eye twitch or had a small seizure due to the amount of sugar consumed. Eclipse sighed and stood up.

"Have a seat, Master Raenef. We will try a dark spell because I understand you're not advanced enough for the one I was patiently explaining earlier."

Raenef sat down and gripped the arms of the chair. His eyes widened as far as they could go and he focused wholly and fully on the breathtaking demon standing beside the desk.

The older demon started speaking. Raenef's fingers gripped the chair hard, turning white. So far, he was understanding what Eclipse was saying. You configure the mezras and you are able to summon an animal or object from a near or far distance.

"Do you understand, sire?" Eclipse asked, a ray of hopefulness in his voice. Raenef at least looked like he had been listening.

Raenef nodded. He understood. The many words floated around his brain, shaping images and ideas. "I understand, Eclipse," Raenef said with bold confidence. He stood and focused on Eclipse. "_Animal,"_ Raenef thought. He turned a bit blue in the face because he didn't realize you don't have to hold your breath to do a spell. "_I have to make an animal...preferably something small and cute and fuzzy and something that won't attack me. Animal. Okay, this can be done. Focus now, Raenef. Focusing..." _

Raenef felt the mezras leaving his body and melding like a puzzle, reacting to the atmosphere and finally shaping before his eyes. There was a dim spoof of smoke and Raenef stared at where Eclipse had stood moments ago. "NOOO." His knees gave out and he dropped to the floor, unconscious.

'''''''

OOOOO CLIFFY!!!! Go me! I made a cliffy! I never get to make cliffy's. I rather like this feeling... review?


	2. Eclipse's Dilemma

**"Demon Lord's New Pet?"**

Author: Lady Maeve

Disclaimer: grrr

Notes: I was trying for humour...maybe if not humour, then mild amusement. I don't know. I suck.

""""""

Chapter Two

Erutis blinked, then suddenly let out a howl of laughter. Tears started rolling down her eyes and she clutched at her stomach desperately. When she had calmed down enough, her and Chris approached the scene. There was a black furry thing, sitting on it's hind legs, whiskers in air. Next to it was an unconscious Raenef. Erutis couldn't help it. She fell back on her bum and cried with laughter.

"Eclipse is a **HAMSTER**!!!!!!!!!"

When Raenef came to, he was lying on the stone floor. He blinked to clear his head and the memory rushed back to him. He froze. That couldn't possibly be true. He slowly rolled over...to find himself staring into a pair of black, beady eyes.

"Gah!" He sat up quickly. In front of him was a small, fuzzy black hamster that looked up at him and tilted it's head.

"Squeak?"

Raenef stared. "What am I going to do with it?! And where's Eclipse?"

"SQUEAK!" the animal indignantly raised itself to it's full height, all of three and half inches, and glared.

"Yup, it's definitely Eclipse," Chris said. "I never met a rodent that glared before. They all just kind of pitter-patter around and mind their own business." They all watched solemnly as the hamster waddled over to where Chris was sitting on the floor and promptly bit his finger. It then padded back to Raenef, looked up at his master with the big hamster eyes, and sighed. It then stretched out on the floor and promptly went to sleep.

Raenef extended his hand and delicately touched his ex-tutor. The fur was silky and soft, just like Eclipse's hair. The young demon lord carefully picked the creature up and held it in his palm. The creature was light in his palm and Raenef said "go", teleporting to his room.

Hamster-Eclipse had woken up when he sensed magick-usage. Chris had finally done a useful thing, Raenef found, as he entered his room and found a hamster tank filled with an inch of wood shavings, a water-bottle, a wheel, and some nuts and fruits. He headed towards it. Hamster-Eclipse's eyes widened and he was about to give a squeak of protest when he was lowered into the tank. He looked up resentfully at the demon lord before huffing and burying himself in wood shavings.

""

Hamster-Eclipse:

Eclipse used his little paws to dig himself a small hole and curl up into a ball two times smaller than him. He brooded. He, Eclipse, Demon of the Third Order, was cuddling withing wood-shavings, as a hamster. He scowled his rodent-teeth and sat up momentarily to scratch his side with his hind leg. He watched his lord pacing to and fro in his room, bristling. They better turn his back and soon. He paused his thinking to totter over to the food dish and grab a nut. Using his sharp teeth to nibble at the edges, he continued musing. He couldn't be angry at his lord, it wasn't Raenef's fault. His eyes caught on an object inside his tank. It was a running wheel. Hamster-Eclipse's eyes blazed red at the degrading object, yet instinct unwillingly pulled him toward it. The black creature gingerly stepped into the device, then set off running on it at a leisurely pace. His pride protested most loudly, yet hamster instincts could not be denied. After promising Chris horrific death, he quietly resigned to his fate. Eclipse could not think of a worse belittling in his life.

""""

Raenef paced his room. He had to turn Eclipse back. He couldn't very well have a mouse for a teacher. "_Tomorrow_," Raenef thought, as he gave a jaw-cracking yawn. He climbed into bed and blew out the candles, leaving the hamster in total darkness.

About two minutes later, Raenef's eyes flew open. There was a loud, insistent noise breaking the silence in his bedroom. He quickly lit the candles again and looked around in fear. His gaze settled on an indignant creature banging the water-bottle against the glass tank. Raenef gasped at his self-stupidity.

He gently picked him up and brought it to his chest, cuddling the furball. "Oh, Eclipse, I'm so sorry. I forgot you weren't an ordinary hamster. You can sleep with me tonight as long as you don't run away," Raenef stated as he pressed his cheek to the little head and stroked the soft fur. He then lay back down, placing hamster-Eclipse next to him and quickly falling asleep.

Somewhere in the middle of the night, Raenef rolled over onto the creature. Eclipse was left with just his head sticking out from under Raenef's chest. His first reaction was to turn around and bite the offender, but he would never hurt his master. Besides, he was warm and could feel his master's heart beat. Hamster-Eclipse gave a weak little squeak before falling asleep, thinking this wasn't so bad.

""""

I want to continue but I have no motivation, no drive...I have lost sight of this story. but my other stuff is good! honest!


End file.
